The Trip to Punta Cana
by WhiteLightersEatCookies
Summary: This is the direct sequel to "Katniss's Secret Surprise Sleepover Party". Glimmer and the girls win a free trip to Punta Cana which is located in the Dominican Republic. Watch as they discover heartbreaks, enemies, and hot guys!
1. Chapter 1

"Glimmer, how come your parents let you go on vacation when you failed kindergarten twelve times?" Katniss asked.

Before Glimmer could answer, Katniss said, "Forget it, I don't wanna know."

Johanna, Annie, Foxface, Delly, Prim, and Rue dropped their luggages on top of Clove.

"I AM NOT NOT THE BELL-HOPPER!" Clove screamed.

The girls kept on passing through the hallways until they found the perfect hotel room.

"Um. Glimmer? Aren't we supposed to check in?" Foxface asked.

"Oh. I forgot. Who cares!" Glimmer said cheerfully.

"But we need the key." Foxy continued.

"Ugh, just forget it." Johanna muttered as she walked towards the maid's cart.

She grabbed a key card from the cart then she slid it down between two panels. The door immediately opened.

The whole room was breathtaking for the girls. It had a giant jacuzzi in the middle of the room. It also had a huge bathroom with two showers and bathtubs. It had three giant sinks with tiny soap bars scattered all over the place. There was also a huge bowl filled with expensive jewelry!

"JEWELRY!?" Glimmer shrieked.

"Oh my God, it came with our room!"

"Technically, this isn't our room. We didn't pay for it. We practically committed theft." Foxface remarked.

"What does theft mean? Does it have to do something with steal? It's one of my new vocab words!" Glimmer said proudly.

"In common usage, theft is the taking of another person's property without that person's permission or consent with the intent to deprive the rightful owner of it. The word is also used as an informal shorthand term for some crimes against property, such as burglary, embezzlement, larceny, looting, robbery, shoplifting and fraud. In some jurisdictions, theft is considered to be synonymous with larceny; in others, theft has replaced larceny. Someone who carries out an act of or makes a career of theft is known as a thief. The act of theft is known by terms such as stealing, thieving, and filching."

"All from Wikipedia." Foxface finished.

"Geez, Finch. You didn't have to be all geeky about it." Johanna laughed.

All of a sudden, three teenage girls burst into the room.

"GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" a Dominican girl shouted.

Clove, Glimmer, and Katniss nodded at each.

"CHARLIE'S ANGELS STYLE!" Glimmer shouted.

Clove, Katniss, and Glimmer leaped from the wall then they kicked the other girls in the face.

They fell straight to the ground, unconscious.

"NO VIOLENCE!" Prim and Rue sobbed.

"You jelly?" Annie said.

"What a random gal." Delly mumbled.

"Great, that's just great. What are we going to do with the bodies now?" Foxface whined.

Glimmer kicked the Dominican girl's body until she was concealed under the bed.

Johanna stuffed a blonde girl into the fridge, which was stocked with awesome foods.

Then Clove threw the redhead into the shower.

"Hey, I was gonna take a shower!" Delly pouted.

"Screw this! Imma going to da Eclipse Pool!" Johanna said.

"Can I tag along?" Glimmer asked.

Johanna said yes.

The two girls left the room happily.

* * *

_**The Eclipse Pool**_

The pool was shaped like a half-moon with crystalline waters. There was a huge juice bar too. Many people were there, including young sexy men and women.

A guy with a muscular body and a horrible dark tan approached Glimmer.

"Hiya, Blacky!" Glimmer cheered.

Johanna elbowed her in the ribs. Glimmer doubled over in pain and she accidentally fell into the pool.

"Dayuum! I love feisty in a girl." the sexy guy whispered.

"Oh really?" Johanna purred. She pulled out an axe and began licking the blade.

"The people are doing the Macarena. Wanna join me?" Blacky asked.

"Sure, why not!"

"Race ya there!

Blacky sped off in a speed of light.

Before Johanna could move her feet, an angry Glimmer dragged her into the pool.

"GLIMMER! I HATE THE WATER!" Johanna shrieked.

"Why do you like Blacky?! He has a horrible tan!" Glimmer hissed.

"Sure he has horrible skin, but just look at his face! Sexaay!" Johanna said.

"Well he does have nice abs and biceps." Glimmer admitted.

"What I find most attractive of a guys is someone with very good skin. "

"Like him!" Glimmer said excitedly, pointing at a fat ugly man with smooth pale skin.

She ran towards him and petted his fleshy arms. Then she kissed him.

"What a stinking b-" Johanna was cut off by Foxface.

"Man stealer!" Foxface finished.

"That is not what I was going to say!" Johanna shouted.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Katniss's Sleepover Party has finally ended. This is the direct sequel. Can you tell me what you think? R&R! _**

**_BTW, submit a tribute to xXWarHeadsXx= The 275th Hunger Games: This Is No Slasher Film  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_DING! DONG!_

"Prim. Rue. Go answer the door." Johanna said sleepily.

Rue groaned as she tossed the covers off of her tiny body.

"C'mon, Prim."

"No." Prim grumbled.

_DING! DONG!_

"THAT'S IT!"

Johanna hopped off her bed then she slapped Prim awake.

"Okay! Okay! Rue and I will answer the door!" Prim wailed. The tiny twelve-year old girls walked towards the door and opened it.

The three same Dominican girls appeared once again. They were dressed in super tight leather filled with knives, guns, and shurikens.

"Poop."

The redhead was the first to strike. She jumped into the air, spreaded her legs, then kicked Prim and Rue in the face. Their bodies crashed into the TV.

"I guess I'm not watching 'The Oprah Winfrey Show' tonight!" Clove muttered as she struck a battle pose.

"WHAT THE HECKLE IS HAPPENING HERE?!" Glimmer shrieked. She was fresh from the shower.

The blonde girl who looked exactly like Glimmer smashed a lamp upon her head.

The Dominican girl appeared and she threw a shuriken at Foxface. She deflected it and it hit the girl in the head. She was obviously dead.

The two other comrades got scared and they fled the scene.

"What was all the racket for?" Johanna demanded.

"Nothing."

Foxface walked towards the two unconscious girls. Prim. Rue.

"Okay. I'm hungry. Where do you wanna eat out?" the ginger asked.

Before anyone could answer, Glimmer said, "Instead of eating high-calorie foods, why don't we eat my homemade Baked Alaska?"

"You can cook food?!" Annie shrieked.

Glimmer shot her a dirty look.

"Yes. I'm gonna make it now."

Glimmer ran into the kitchen and put on her apron. She grabbed a huge plastic bottle which was labeled: _Alaska_  
and put it on a pan. Then she placed the pan in the oven. After putting it on 700 degrees F- and two minutes, she pulled it from the oven.

Glimmer presented it in front of the girls.

"So we skipped our super fancy meal just for this shit?" Johanna said angrily.

"Guys, where the heck is Prim and Rue?" Foxface asked.

"Beats the hell out of me!"

* * *

Katniss walked over Hard Rock Hotel. When Delly told her that both of the girls were dancing in a nightclub which was called Oro, she couldn't believe it.

"Dolla, dolla, bill y'all!" Prim said while waving a dollar bill in the air.

Somebody accidentally ripped her shirt off and I climbed up the table.

"People go away with your raging hormones!" I snapped.


End file.
